gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bill24601/Hans Zimmer Quiz
Lets see how good u have listened in the movies for onyl a worthy Hans Zimmer fan and listener can pass this test i will ask u themes from the official soundtracks, extended versions, Treasure collection and film version scores each person who gets it right gets apoint like MatthewBlastshot's POTC 4 quiz Lets Begin: in terms - *COTBP- Curse Of The Black Pearl *DMC- Dead Man's Chest *AWE - At World's End *OST - On Stranger Tides *TC - Treasure Collection #What is the song that starts off COTBP not opening credits but after it #What is the theme playing when Jack escapes the navy in COTBP #What is the name of the song that plays when the Flying Dutchman is chasing the Black Pearl in DMC #what is theme name of jacks escape from palm tree grove in Stranger Tides #At teh end of the Blackbeard theme on the soundtrack OST wat theme is it and where have we hard it before #What is the general name of the end credits for all 4 movies wats its title #In At Wits End there is a combo of 3 scenes in the movies name the 3 scenes #Who was the composer for COTBP #The drop off in At Worlds end the onyl other time we hear that score is in On stranger Tides But at wat point do we hear it #when the bomb goes off in the Mermaid scene of OST and QAR shooting its Greek Fire at them wat score is playing #Wat is the title of the Sinking of Endeavour called #Wat is the title of the song during the isla cruces fight with the wheel in DMC #5 point question - Say the lyrics for the HOIST THE COLURS song #What is the name of the theme that is basically the main theme of AWE. #In addition to Hans Zimmer on OST who else was a composer on it #what is the theme playing when Jack duels Barbossa in COTBP #what other times do we hear the theme of the Dutchman chasing The Pearl in DMC(Jar of Dirt) - we hear it too more times in too different movies which are they and wat scenes are they in #What is the title of when jack is hallunincating in Davy Jones Locker and wat over time(s) do we hear it in AWE #What is the name of the theme which is basicaly the end before the credits of DMC #What is the proffesional name for the first version of the Maelstrom score on TC scoring PLS ANSWER THEM EACH IN A COMMENT ﻿ ﻿GenLawrence - 13 points ShadeLink - 1 point Captaingoldvane - 13 points score listening questions #thumb|left|210pxWhat scene is this ﻿ 2.What scene is this in BONUS - where lese have we hared it before thumb|208px|left|Hmmm 3.wat scene is this - BONUS where else have we heard it before thumb|214px|left 4.What scene does this play in thumb|214px|left 5.what scene does this play in thumb|218px|left The beginning of this score is in wat scene thumb|218px|left What scene does this play in thumb|208px|left True Or False More to coem eventually ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts